Proper shotgun fit can be one of the most important elements in becoming a highly successful shooter. This is true in the field and/or on the range. For young shooters achieving this fit can be especially problematic as it is often more difficult for young shooters to describe what they are seeing during the fitting procedure. Proper fit can help assure that the shooter is looking correctly down the length of the barrel. A tool that can improve results and improve the time it takes to properly fit a shotgun to the individual shooter is desirable.
The instant invention as disclosed within this application, provides a tool that fills this need. The art referred to and/or described within this application is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a thorough search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.